1. Related Field
The present invention relates to an application field for computer hardware, especially to a computer-adapting wire collector.
2. Prior Art
When the computer peripheral apparatuses, such as the mouse, keyboard, USB interface, are in use, it happens often to adjust the length of the connecting wire to a ideal length to use for a user. Therefore, a wire collector is adopted often to satisfy the need of the user. There are some drawbacks of the current wire collectors: the wire collector cannot function well in pull-and-stop when extending the computer-adapting wire; it happens sometime the extended wire cannot be fixed at the right position so as to repeat the extending action; the computer-adapting wire has to extend to the extreme length for totally collecting the wire; it happens sometimes to repeat the extending action for totally collecting the wire. It is very inconvenient to operate for a small space or messed wiring environment.